


The Signal

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bikinis, Brainwashing, Car Sex, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hypnotism, Incest, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Son Relationship, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Police, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Subliminal Messages, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: One day it happened.  "The Signal" everyone calls it.  A mysterious figure appeared on every TV and computer screen, followed by a brilliant display of lights and sound.  After that...nothing.  Ask anyone and they'll swear up and down that the world is just as it has always been.  Not a single thing changed.  Not...one...thing...





	The Signal

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental.

** The Signal **

“The Signal” is what people called it. The day a mysterious broadcast spread across every electronic device in the world. Every TV, every computer, even every phone suddenly had a shadowy figure appear on it who spoke in a disguised voice.

“Now the world shall be as I desire!”

That was all he or she said before he was replaced by a violent series of flashing lights and colors.

A number of people got seizures but the Signal didn’t seem to do anything else. It had been three weeks and absolutely everything felt right with the world. Not a single thing struck Dave as odd as he and his wife prepared for a nice walk this lovely Friday afternoon. For the past year he and Alice had been having some troubles in their marriage and divorce seemed imminent. But lately something changed in them and now they are just as in love as the day they married! Dave took a day off from work specifically to celebrate this fact.

Dave couldn’t feel happier as he strolled down the street with his beloved wife at his side. They didn’t talk much and just enjoyed each other’s company on this perfect spring day…

Suddenly Dave noticed his neighbor Phil and his wife Lucy walking towards them. They had the same idea Dave and Alice had and were on their way back home now. Phil greeted his neighbors with his usual cheerful attitude and patted his wife on the head as she crawled along next to him like a dog, naked and wearing a dog collar with a leash gripped tightly in Phil’s hand. Lucy smiled at her husband’s touch and looked up at him with loving admiration, her eyes falling on his cock as it swung between his eyes. Dave was unperturbed by his neighbor’s nudity as he was naked as well. So was his wife, gliding along next to him on her hands and needs like a faithful dog as well.

“Hello Alice!” Lucy greeted.

“Hello Lucy,” Alice responded. She followed up her greeting with a kiss. They moaned and entwined their tongues while their husbands discussed their respective days.

“Just had a lovely orgy in the park,” said Phil. “The Robinson family is having a picnic there and have opened their family games to everyone who passes by. Camille Robinson’s sister gives some damn good head! I highly recommend it.”

“Unfortunately I wasn’t planning on heading that way. My wife and I were just going to go around the block a couple of times,” explained Dave. His gaze then turned to his wife Lucy. She and Alice finished kissing and were looking up at their husbands in anticipation. “Mind if I fuck your wife first before we go?”

Phil had no problem with it. He was happy to watch. Dave forced Lucy’s head to the ground so her ass was sticking up into the air before taking his cock and plunging it into her wet pussy. Her pussy squelched and gushed as his balls slapped against her pussy. She could never have enough cock inside her, something made very clear as she took a dozen different cocks at the Robinson picnic. She didn’t care if it was her husbands or someone else’s. She just needed something inside her. Despite how much she had been used today she was still plenty tight and her hole eagerly consumed his fat meatstick.

“Oh yes! OH YES! Fuck me, Dave! Fuck me like a bitch!” she panted. Dave obliged and thrust his hips faster. Phil smiled and stroked his cock as he watched his neighbor fuck his wife in broad daylight. Alice sat next to them and fingered her pussy, licking her lips and having trouble deciding if she wanted to taste her husband’s cum or drink up Lucy’s love juices.

Eventually Dave grunted as he unleashed a full load from his raw dick into Lucy’s womb. Her eyes crossed as she felt her womb fill up with his seed. Dave sighed contently and pulled out his cock. Alice eagerly swooped in to clean his member for him, sucking off traces of his and Lucy’s cum. Her husband’s meat always tasted delicious, particularly when it was soaked in another woman’s juices. She didn’t know why and she didn’t care as she swiftly swallowed his member and sucked it clean, returning to her position by his side afterwards.

“That was good, Phil! Thanks. Let me know if I knocked up your wife.” Phil laughed and reminded him that if his wife did end up pregnant again it would probably be because of the Robinsons. They bid farewell and went their separate ways.

Dave and Alice’s walk took a little longer than they expected due to an unsightly incident by Mrs. Diaz, a widow woman who lived on the opposite side of the block. There was a crowd gathered outside her house as neighbors, all in varying degrees of dress and undress, huddled and watched as two policewomen escorted a sobbing Mrs. Diaz out of her house. Mrs. Diaz was fully clothed and cried as she glanced at the erotic garb her two police escorts were wearing. Both wore blue mini-skirts over fishnet stockings and combat boots, arm-length fingertip-less gloves and standard police officer hats on their heads. The only differences between their uniforms were their tops. One wore only a micro-bikini top that did little to cover her large breasts and the other wore only pasties shaped like police badges over her nipples.

“It’s not right! It’s not natural!” sobbed Mrs. Diaz. “The Signal did something to you all! You have to believe me!”

“Hush now…” cooed one of the policewomen. Mrs. Diaz clearly wanted to run away but knew there would be no point as the police escorted her to a van. She sobbed some more as they placed her inside and locked the door.

“Alright folks! Nothing to see here! Move long…” shouted one of the officers to the crowd. What everyone witnessed was a rare and depressing sight. Most felt nothing was different with the world following the Signal but every so often there would be lone individuals who would suffer some sort of nervous breakdown. Some believed these were people who were adversely affected by the Signal. Once Dave heard a theory that they were actually people who _missed_ the signal but that never made much sense to him. Whatever the cause it always left everyone feeling very depressed. To help improve the mood the two policewomen offered their bodies to the crowd to life their spirits.

A very pleasant orgy followed. Dave actually got a nice tittyfuck from the officer with the pasty badges while his wife licked his asshole. The officer was a pretty young thing, probably in her mid-twenties. The police had been hiring a lot more female officers lately, something that was met with widespread approval. The new Sexy Patrols were tasked primarily with preventing sex crimes by offering their bodies to vent frustrations. It has worked so far. There hasn’t been a single rape reported since the patrol started. They were also called upon to perform duties like arresting people like Mrs. Diaz but sooner or later they end up on their knees as they are now. The officer in front of Dave pulled off her badge pasties and played with her nipples while she massaged his member. She licked her lips as the tip poked out between her soft boobs and took every opportunity to lick it. He got to her just in time because after he came on her face and tits the policewoman licked it all up and declared that she and her partner had to leave. They drove off in the van and Dave and Alice went home.

Because their walk took so long Alice had to leave immediately to pick their teenage son Chuck up from school. She quickly got dressed and parked outside her son’s high school while waiting for him to come out.

Chuck came out of the school with a cheerful grin on his face. Though he was only a month away from graduation his teachers insisted his entire class take a sex education course before they can receive their diplomas. It was by far his favorite class! Probably the best part about it was the homework.

He ran into his friends Jim and Louis outside the school but barely heard what they were saying to him as he spotted his mother waiting by the car. She was dressed in the skimpiest tight black leather dress you could imagine. It was so short that you could clearly see the edge of her pussy underneath it and her tits looked ready to pop out at any moment. Her lovely legs were covered in stockings and she stood on stiletto heels as she leaned against the car. She saw her son and smiled at him, crossing her arms under her boobs to elevate them a bit and give him an eyeful of her cleavage.

“Sorry, I’ve got homework to take care of!” Chuck told his friends and hurried to greet his mother.

“Hello, baby!” she greeted warmly, embracing her son while shoving her boobs in his face. Chuck wasted no time with greetings and went straight to business.

“Mom, I’ve got an important homework assignment. Can you help me with it?” he asked hopefully. Alice smiled warmly and asked her son what he needed her to do.

Chuck opened the car door and ordered Alice to climb inside. Without any hesitation she obeyed. She followed his instructions and laid on her back on the backseat. He climbed in after her and closed the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and next his cock. He stroked it a little to get himself hard and explained his assignment.

“We learned about having sex in the Missionary position today and we need to practice for a test on Monday. Teacher says we need to submit video proof that we’ve done it. I need a quick fuck for the proof.”

Alice smiled and laughed. “Of course, baby! I’m your mother! I’m always ready to help you with your school work.”

Chuck started his phone recording and propped it up somewhere it could get a good angle. Alice first presented herself to the camera, lifting up her skirt to show off her pussy and pulled down her top to flash her tits. Chuck waved at the camera so it could get a good look at his face before climbing on top of his mother and penetrating her.

“OF FUCK!” Alice cried out. Her son was such a good fuck! Second only to her husband. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his pelvis moved up and down to plow her with all the strength and vigor his youthful body could muster. Chuck took this opportunity to squeeze her tits and suckle her boobs like a nursing baby, something that greatly pleased Alice as she hugged him and lovingly stroked his hair.

“Fuck me, baby! Fuck momma with all your heart! I so love you…” she whimpered. He demonstrated his love by kissing her on the lips like a passionate lover. He continued to squeeze her tits as he thrust harder and faster, the car seat getting wet from all the juices leaking out of her.

The car bounced up and down in rhythm with their sex and caught the attention of Jim and Louis. They stood outside and watched from the window, taking out their own phones to record it while getting boners themselves. Chuck had such a hot Mom! They couldn’t believe they didn’t notice it until recently. They couldn’t wait until the next time they came over to Chuck’s house so they could fuck her again.

The first time was two weeks ago when they came over to play video games with Chuck. Chuck and Louis were up first playing a two-player game while Jim watched. He normally hated going last but it proved to be a boon this time. Alice knocked on the door and strolled in to drop off some snacks…wearing nothing but an apron. She took pity on the poor boy, unable to play at the same time as his friends, so she offered herself for him to play with instead. Still wearing her apron she sat in his lap and rubbed her pussy against his young, hard cock. She waited for him to line it up with her pussy before pushing down on it. She moaned happily as he penetrated her and moved her hips to fuck him hard but lovingly. She leaned back to kiss him and let him slid his hands under her apron to grope her lovely tits. As he squeezed her nipples she cried out in delight and panted happily as he thrust faster and faster.

Chuck and Louis were so involved with their game that they didn’t notice the sex unfolding behind them. On some level they figured Alice was downstairs having sex with one of the neighbors or the mailman again. Their game ended just Jim climaxed. All eyes were on Chuck’s mother now, her womb filled with a teenager’s seed. Seeing her son and his friend watching her, she grabbed the snacks and offered them to the boys, Jim’s cock still inside her and pumping out cum. Louis offered his controller to Jim so he could play next. Chuck thought about arguing that he should take a break next but he reminded himself that he could always fuck his mother later. Chuck and Jim resumed the game while Alice knelt on the floor to give Louis a vigorous blowjob, fondling his balls and sucking his member while Jim’s cum leaked out of her. Alice remembered this day fondly even as her son penetrated her in the backseat of her car. She looked forward to the next time they came over as much as they did. She noticed the two boys standing outside and winked at them before returning her focus to her son.

Before long Jim and Louis got tired of just watching and needed some sex themselves. Fortunately their own mothers were there to pick them up. Not far down the rows of cars Jim’s mother was waiting wearing nothing but a sling bikini and high heels. Louis’s mother was wearing an erotic see-through evening gown when she arrived but she ditched it as her son’s girlfriend came up to her and asked to lick her pussy. She was hunched over and panting as the teenage girl licked and slurped her cunt as Louis approached. He wasn’t about to let them have all the fun so he had the two of them give him a double blowjob. They each took half his cock and ran their tongues along his shaft while fondling each other’s tits. Meanwhile Jim forced his mother against the car, pressing her tits against the windows, and shoved his hard member into her asshole. Jim’s mother howled with delight as her son pleasured her ass…

Dinner at the home of Dave, Alice and Chuck consisted of dinner, sex and more sex. After dinner the three of them retreated to the living room for a movie night. They flipped channels until they found a pornographic movie they liked and started mimicking what they saw the actors doing. Dave and Chuck spitroasted Alice like they were seeing on TV. The housewife and mother was on her knees while she sucked her son’s cock and took her husband’s in her ass. She bounced back and forth between her husband and son, her boobs bouncing underneath her with each movement. Her mind was awash with erotic bliss as she reveled in how perfect her life was now. She couldn’t understand why just a few weeks ago she was thinking about divorcing her husband. He was a wonderful man with an incredible cock! How could she leave him and her manly son? How could she walk away from such a lovely neighborhood with so many friendly neighbors ready and willing to fuck her? Ever since the day of the Signal she felt like her whole life had taken an upward turn! She realized how much she loved her family and her life. Everyone realized how much they loved each other…and how much certain societal restrictions were holding them all back from true happiness.

Ever since the day of the Signal…

The Signal…

Suddenly the movie stopped and was replaced with a white screen emitting a strange high-pitched sound. Dave, Alice and Chuck all immediately reacted to it but not out of confusion or concerned. They all straightened up and hurried to the couch to watch the screen, their eyes wide and unblinking. Little did they know that people everywhere were having similar reactions.

At his home, Louis was continuing sex with his mother while his father fucked his girlfriend. His father enjoyed bondage so he forced his son’s girlfriend to behind over so he could tie her wrists to her ankles. He put a ballgag in her mouth so she couldn’t cry out but moaned with a mixture of pain and delight as the older man pounded her cunt, occasionally pausing to stick his beer bottle into her asshole. His son didn’t have the extreme tastes his father did so he just sat on his mother’s stomach with his cock between her tits, moving his hypes in rhythm with her tits to get a tittyfuck. All the while he held up his phone to record video of them all having sex. When the white noise erupted they all froze and looked at his phone. Louis’s mother swiftly grabbed a TV remote and turned on the TV so they could all watch on something bigger than a phone screen.

At the same time Jim was out with his family at a local restaurant. Pretty much all meals turned into public orgies at restaurants now with waiters and waitresses offering their patrons sex in addition to food. The pizza Jim ordered was ruined as the waitress he was fucking was bent over the table as he gave it to her up her ass. The TVs throughout the restaurant suddenly stopped broadcasting the local sports tournaments and turned white, the sound making everyone stop fucking and straighten up to watch the TV.

Everyone barely moved as the sound died out and the white screen faded to reveal a shadowy figure.

“Yes!” said the figure in a disguised voice. “THIS is how the world should be! Knock down the barriers of love and sexual repression! Let yourselves go! Women, let go of your inhibitions and embrace your sexuality! Men, take command of your women and show them the meaning of love! Come together through love! Join together in sex…”

Though the power of the Signal this mysterious individual has changed the world though no one consciously realizes it. They all believe this is how the world has always been. Feelings of anger and frustration are washed away as everyone embraces one another in sex and lust. No restrictions. No inhibitions. Whoever this mysterious individual is, they took it upon themselves to save the world through sex. Every night since the original Signal a message like this would be broadcasted to reinforce the hypnosis. People who managed to miss the original were arrested and taken to police stations where they are forced to wait and watch these reinforcement broadcasts. None of the police realize this is what they are doing. No one remembers these broadcasts.

The mysterious figure vanished from the screen and was replaced by the rapid lights and flashes from the original Signal. Dave, Alice and Chuck…Louis, his mother and his girlfriend…Jim and his family…Phil and Lucy…everyone near an electronic device stopped their erotic activities to carefully watch the screens, their eyes wide and expressions blank. As the final reinforcement begins they all found themselves pleasuring their partners as the trance took them even deeper. With her eyes locked on the screen Alice found her husband and son’s cocks and began stroking them in rhythm with the flashes. Chuck found one of his mother’s boobs and squeezed it in the rhythm as well while Dave took the rhythm to his wife’s clit.

The reinforcement Signal ended as quickly as it began. It took a few moments for them to emerge from the trance but when they did they got up from the couch like nothing had happened and resumed their threesome. At the police station the newly indoctrinated Mrs. Diaz joined her two arresting officers in a threesome of her own. The Robinson’s family orgy renewed with vigor and Phil and Lucy could be seen walking down the street towards Dave’s house, planning to invite them over for an orgy of their own. His twin daughters just returned from college and he needed some reinforcements to satisfy them all tonight!

It was a truly wonderful day for everyone. Nothing but love and sex as far as the eye could see. For as long as the Signal was broadcasted, peace promised to reign across the world.

The Signal…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
